Breaking the Girl
by RadiantAria
Summary: Kagome is a miko at her grandfater's shrine, in a city ruled by Lord Naraku. Its just an ordinary day under his tyranny, until he brings the Royal Family for a tour while they are visiting the city. IK Rating may change
1. Prolouge: The Visit

Breaking the Girl  
  
NOTE- I do not own Inu-Yasha and company. If I did, do you really think I would be writing my srories on here?!?!?  
  
Prolouge: The Visit  
  
*Kagome's POV*  
  
I remember the day I first saw him. I was sweeping out the shrine's courtyard when Lord Naraku by for a surprise tour. His was of showing off to the royal family what we, I mean "he" had done with the area he dictate- err... "protected," yeah that's it.  
  
My mother and grandfather came out to greet the royal family and their hosting lord. They were praising the lord most outrageously, which made me supress a giggle.  
  
"And to think," I wispered to myself, "Just this morning they were competing to see who could find the title which most discribes our dear lord without swearing. Pompus, greedy, perverted, drunk, blowhard, Lord Naraku..."  
  
"You forgot liar, cheater, and suck-up," the voice came from the kwanzan cherry tree branch above me.  
  
I dropped my broom and yelped as a clawed hand yanked me up into the tree. Instantly, another such hand covered my mouth, preventing me from screaming.  
  
"Shh..." the male voice from before reasured me, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want some truthful answers for once."  
  
I decided to stop squirming, for some reason, I trusted him. "You don't like Naraku either I take it?" I asked once he had removed the hand covering my mouth, "Although I must say you-"  
  
I cut off as I got my first good look at my captor. Mentally, I changed what I had been about to say to "are hot."  
  
He smirked as he caught my stare, "I thought mikos were supposed to be more reserved."  
  
I shook my head to clear it, "I'm only a miko because of... certain hereditary talents I posses. That and because my grandfather is the one who runs this shrine," I grinned sheepishly, "I am quite possibly the most un-refined miko in the whole damn world!"  
  
"But, you seem to be honest," he smirked again, "So do you think you could tell me what 'Lord' Naraku is REALLY like?"  
  
For some strange reason, I found myself telling him everything. Maybe it was the cute dog ears, or maybe it was the beautiful silver hair, or even those deep golden eyes. For whatever reason, I found myself falling for him.  
  
Our conversation slowly turned from Naraku, to me. He was constantly sneeking in more questions about my life.  
  
"So, Kagome," I had somehow wound up leaning against him with his arms around me by this point, "I don't suppose I could convince you to come back to the capital with me and tell the King and Queen what you just told me."  
  
"I don't know the first thing about you," I pulled away a bit as if to empisize that point, "And why would the King and Queen listen to me?"  
  
"Because I'm their youngest son," my bead snapped up to face him fully, "I am the demon prince Inu-Yasha." He pulled me back to him and leaned forward to wisper into my ear, "If you come back with me then I can insure your safety from Naraku, should he find out that you were talking to me."  
  
I felt a sudden burst of anger surge through me. Of course, he only wanted to ensure the saftey of his family's subjects. He didn't actually care about me..."  
  
So I let my foolish pride take over and get the better of me, "I'm quite sure I can take care of myself," I pushed roughly away, "don't trouble yourself on my behlf, YOUR MAJESTY!"  
  
He winced at the title, he also looked puzzled over my sudden change of attitude. It looked like he had beed about to retort when he suddenly sniffed the air, "Naraku is coming back. I must leave you now," he reached out to take my hand in his, "If you ever need any help, just ask. I'll be ther for you."  
  
Just before he lept out of the tree, he kissed my hand, and then he was gone. I just sat there in the tree where he had left me, cradling the hand he had just kissed. Completely unaware of how my entire world was about to turn upside-down.  
  
Hey there ppls! Hope you enjoyed the prologue! I will have the 1st and 2nd chapters up as soon as I type them. TTFN  
  
~Wakaba 


	2. Chapter 1: Going Under

Breaking the Girl  
  
Chapter 1: Going Under  
  
Hey ppls! If you are actually here reading this it means that:  
  
A) Thought the prologue was pretty good  
  
B) Thought the prolouge had potential  
  
C) Thought the prolouge sucks but are willing to give me a 2nd chance  
  
Whichever one is ur reason I thank you for reading ne way, oh and as far as reviews go, I don't mind flames, but if ur gonna complain please make it constructive so I can do something about it. I don't want to hear "Inu-Yasha should get with Kikyo!" or "I don't like how you portray Naraku!" because the fact of the matter is, I think Kikyo is a BITCH and Naraku should burn in hell so I won't change things refering to your opinions on who the best characters are (cause you probably wouldn't do so for me). This is not a reply to ne 1 in particular's reviews (in fact I'm typing this just after I posted the prolouge, so no reviews yet) so don't get all defensive either.  
  
NOTE- I do not own Inu-Yasha, but I do own 2 kick-ass Inu-Yasha posters, 2 pictures of Inu-Yasha drawn my my friend Utena, and the Inu-Yasha special edition box set that has a desk calender. So there! *sticks out tounge* I also don't own Evanecence's song "Going Under" but I do have their cd as all people should.  
  
/Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming, decieving, and bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me/  
  
Kagome was back to sweeping. That little conversation had caused her to fall behind in her chores.  
  
Inu-Yasha had left an hour ago, along with Naraku, separately of course. She had heard Naraku mention something to the Royal Family about them needing to get back to the Royal Capital City, so Inu-Yasha was probably long gone by now. All that remained of him was a kiss on her hand and a crush in her heart.  
  
He had said something about Naraku being mad if he knew that she had been talking with him, but how could Naraku possibly find out? Damn that Inu-Yasha and his self-rightous bull-shit! Of course he had been worried about Naraku, he couldn't be responsible for her and her family if they got the blunt of this. It would look horrible on his "prince resumé" or something like that. She had been a fool to think that he actually cared about her.  
  
/Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormentented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
I'm dying again/  
  
Suddenly the wooden gates of the shrine burst open, "WHERE ARE YOU OLD MAN?!?!" The voice sounded very familiar, and very angry...  
  
Kagome's grandfather came hurrying out to calm the visitor. As he passed, he gestured for Kagome to go on inside the house. Kagome didn't need to be told twice.  
  
Once inside, Kagome, Sango, Souta, and Kagome's mother all stood at the door to listen. Sango was Kagome's best friend, her parents and brother had died years ago, and Kagome was sure that Naraku had played a major hand in it. However, like Sango, she didn't dare say so outright.  
  
"My lord," Kagome heard her granfather's voice outside, "Please calm down and tell me what is troubling you."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO FUKIN' CALM DOWN," the voice yelled back at him, "I WANT TO KNOW WHY THAT MIKO-BITCH GRANDAUGHTER OF YOURS WENT WHINING TO THE PRINCE AND MADE ME LOOK BAD!!!!"  
  
"As if you needed any help bastard," Sango looked at Kagome's mom sheepishly, "Sorry Mrs. H, it just came out."  
  
"That's ok," Kagome's mom grimaced, "Souta's already hearing it from Naraku out there... Souta, I think it's time to implement that emergency plan I taught you..." there were tears in her eyes but she quicly wiped them away.  
  
/I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through/  
  
"Naraku," Kagome's mind had begun to race as soon as she realized who was outside, "Damnit, how did he know?"  
  
Kagome's mother gave her daughter a pained look before she went back to the rug in the middle of the room. She stopped just before it, knelt down, and rolled it back. She then stood up and walked over to the shelf with all their herbs and remedies, reaching inside a large jar of what Kagome HAD thought was the most deadly poison on the planet. Only now did she realize that her mother had only said that to keep Kagome away from the switch that it REALLY held. Upon pressing the switch a trap door slid open in the place that the rug had previously been covering.  
  
Just then Souta entered the room with three packed bags, Kagome's bow and arrows, Sango's boomerang, and Kirara following behind. He handed out the stuff to their respective owners, except Kirara, who walked over to Sango on her own. Kagome's mom shoved some of the herbs and whatnot into a sepatate bag which she shoved into Kagome's hands.  
  
"This tunnel was build by a mole yokai friend of ours, it should lead you directly to an empty shrine just outside the Royal Capital. It'll be a very long jouney but it'll be safe, no one else knows about this, nor can they get in the other shrine unless they intend it and us no harm. Kagome, you must take care of your brother and the Shikon-no-Tama. Don't worry or blame yourself, Naraku has been looking for a reason to get at you since you were born. Just promise me he'll never, ever get that jewel!"  
  
"I promise," Kagome was confused, "But you already know I won't let him, what's this all about?"  
  
"No time to explain," her mom was crying now as she herded the three of them down the ladder leading into the tunnel, "be carefull..."   
  
Then it was dark, she had hit the switch again...  
  
/Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again/  
  
Kagome had put up such a struggle to get back to her mother, that Sango had had to knock her out with her bone boomerang and had Kirara transform to carry her. When she finally came to she was leaning against a wall, with Sango and Souta hovering over her.  
  
"Are you okay," Sango looked worried, "Sorry about that, but if you had kept up like that Naraku would have found all of us. Your mom wouldn't have wanted that..."  
  
Kagome turned away, she didn't trust herself not to say something spitefull or mean right now.  
  
"I was going to go and get us permission to enter the city," Sango continued, "Souta says he wants to come, but I told him he needed to ask you."  
  
"Can I sis," Souta pleaded, "Can I go see the Royal Guard please?"  
  
Kagome looked back at him, and gave him a weak smile, "Yes Souta, go have some fun, you probably need it..."  
  
"Thanks sis," Souta gave Kagome a hug, "You're the best!"  
  
Sango looked after him as he left the room to get ready, "Are you sure you're okay by yourself? I mean I need Kirara with me while we travel..."  
  
"I'll be fine," Kagome assured her, "Mom herself told us this place was safe." She noticed then, the look on Sango's face, "And I won't try to head back or do anything stupid either. Don't worry!"  
  
Sango didn't seem at all convinced by Kagome's fake smile, "Well, okay, just stay here on the shrine's property, it has everything you need even a hot spring."   
  
Sango stood up and, with one last look over at Kagome, left the room. Kagome noticed that Sango was now wearing her demon exterminator outfit, she hadn't worn that in years because Naraku forbade anyone to be one in his city.  
  
/I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through/  
  
Once the sounds of Souta's excited voice faded out, Kagome stood and walked outside. This shrine was almost an exact replica of the one she had grown up in that was probably burned to the ground by now. She found herself leaning against the kwanzan cherry tree, remembering Inu-Yasha and his offer. She sobbed, falling to the ground and curling into a ball at the base of the tree. Next thing she knew, she was asleep.  
  
~Kagome's Dream~  
  
Naraku burst into the main hall of the shrine, where they had been before they had fled. Her mother was still standing there, but the rug had been fixed so it left no trace of their escape.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!?" Naraku demanded, "WHERE IS THAT BITCH KAGOME?!? YOU CAN'T PROTECT HER THIS TIME!"  
  
"I can," Kagome's mother stood proud and defiant, "You've lost again Naraku. She's gone now, and so am I."  
  
Kagome's mother pulled out a dagger and stabbed herself in the heart, "The Shikon-no-Tama is safe."  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Kagome awoke in a cold sweat, panting heavily. Was that what had happened after they left? Had her mother really...  
  
"All this for a little jewel," Kagome's hand went to her side, where the Shikon jewel lay just under the skin, "Is it really worth it?"  
  
She was crying again, she felt like she should be stronger, but she couldn't.  
  
/So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe  
  
I can't keep going under/  
  
"Kagome," her head yanked up, cheeks stained red from the tears, "Is that you?"  
  
She knew that voice, it was...  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" her voice was full of hope as she turned her face up to the tree branch above her.  
  
There he was, looking down at her while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome blinked away the tears and fored herself to answer, "Naraku... He found out."  
  
Inu-Yasha was down in an instant, arms wrapped tightly around her as she cried on his shoulder. He didn't ask her to explain, he didn't want her to cry even more. He hated it when women cried, it made him feel like scum when it wasn't his fault, and lower than scum when it was.   
  
"Shh..." Inu-Yasha stroked her hair and held her close, "It's okay you don't have to explain."  
  
"No," Kagome shook her head into his chest, "I don't, but I should, so I will."  
  
/I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I can't keep going under/  
  
Hey all, hope you liked Chapter 1! I don't really have anything to say so I won't bore you to death by saying a bunch of useless stuff. Thanx for reading, please review. ^_~  
  
~Wakaba 


	3. Chapter 2: Tears of Pearls

Chapter 2  
  
Tears of Pearls  
  
Okay when I reviewed for others I always liked knowing they took the time to read my review, and even respond. Now I AM kinda weird but I'm assuming u guys still like that sort of thing (lol ^.~), so here r some shout outs:  
  
~Demongirl6381- Oh really? I'll have u know I'm quite evil myself *smirk* so I wouldn't try that...  
  
~Valdrein- Thank you very much, I'm flattered. In fact, I debated doing that, but I needed a reason for Naraku to get mad at Kagome for talking to Inu-Yasha  
  
~Sakura122- Well... here ya go. ^.^  
  
~Ryngrl5- O.O (hehe, just teasing) Ne way, thank u very much.  
  
~Shrimple13- Ok, I love ur pen name! Where did u get the idea for that from?  
  
Well that's it, if anyone else reviewed but isn't here I'm very sorry but it didn't come up by the time I typed this up so... sorry ^.^'. Ne way I hope u enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inu-Yasha & co., but I don't so... however I do have my best friend (nickname Kagome) and I own her!  
  
Kagome: HEY! Get over here you scrawny little twig! *graps Wakaba and puts her in a headlock*  
  
Wakaba: *thinking* (sometimes I wonder why she wasn't allowed to join the wrestling team) Well its true, ur parents love me more than u so I wouldn't kill me. Plus the reviews might be miffed...  
  
Kagome: *thinks about it* K, don't wanna tick off mom and dad... *releases Wakaba*  
  
Ne way, as I was saying... I also don't own Savage Garden's song "Tears of Pearls" but still listen to there music and don't care if no one else does!   
  
/And we stare each other down  
  
Like victims in the grind  
  
Probing all the weakness  
  
And hurt still left behind and we cry  
  
These tears of pearls   
  
We do it. Oh we do it./  
  
"I should have known he had someone watching me," he snarled at his own foolishness, "I thought I had shaken them but he must have had backup!"  
  
"No," she shook her head deeper into his shirt, "It's not your fault. He's been after me for a while. Whoever was watching, was keeping an eye on me, not you."  
  
"What..." he stopped himself, "Never mind, you need some rest. Let's find you a place to stay at the castle."  
  
"No," Kagome's eyes showed conflicting emotions and questions playing in her head, "I said I would tell you what happened, And Sango's finding us a place to stay. Oh quit looking at me like that! I couldn't impose anyway! We need to be able to stand on our own..." Oh but how her eyes betrayed her.  
  
"She won't find anything," he told her while containing her satisfaction at telling her this, "Not this close to the Festival of the New Moon." (I know it's corny, but bear with me)  
  
/Is love really the tragedy  
  
Tha way you might discribe?  
  
Or would a thousand lovers  
  
Still leave you cold inside  
  
Make you cry  
  
These tears of pearls/  
  
As if on cue, Sango and Souta showed up at that moment. Kagome quickly pushed herself out of Inu-Yasha's embrace, but Sango had already seen and raised her eyebrows.  
  
Kagome ignored the look her best friend was giving her, "Did you find anything?"  
  
Sango put her question aside and frowned, "No, I forgot about that damn New Moon Festival! We'll just have to camp out here until we find a place. We can't live here permenantly until its been fixed up and what-not... Why are you smiling dog-boy?"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled at the remark but explained, "You all will staying at the palace as my honored guests," he gave Kagome a satisfied smirk, "I mean, I just COULDN'T let you stay out here before it's fixed up."  
  
  
  
/All these mixed emotions  
  
We keep locked away  
  
Like stolen pearls  
  
Stolen pearl devotions  
  
We keep locked away   
  
Fom all the world/  
  
Sango looked over at Kagome, "This is that 'Inu-Yasha" prince dude Naraku got so worked over isn't he?" At Kagome's silent nod she tured back to Inu-Yasha, "We don't need yur sympathy, but we'll go on ahead and take advantage of your pitiful attempt at clearing your own concience."  
  
Kagome burst out laughing as Inu-Yasha's hair bristled. Then Sango joined her and he realized that Sango had simply been teasing him.   
  
Souta sat on the ground beside Kirara, "They've cracked, they've gone completely insane."  
  
Kirara simply meowed in what was probably agreement.  
  
/Your kisses are jewels  
  
So different and so rare  
  
But anger stole your jewels away  
  
And love has left you bare  
  
Made you cry...  
  
These tears of pearls/  
  
Kagome was sitting on one of the many benches in the palace garden. Specifically, the wooden swinging one on a wrought iron trellis frame of roses. It even live red roses growing along the iron. She seemed to be deep in thought as Inu-Yasha walked up behind her.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping," she didn't turn so he continued, "you've had a tough day..."  
  
"It has been only a day," she still didn't move, "hasn't it?"  
  
He came around the bench to sit beside her. She was holding a rose in her hands, twirling it as she stared deep beyond the petals. She wasn't crying, she didn't even look sad, she simply seemed to be pensive.   
  
"Yeah," Inu-Yasha put his hand on her shoulder, she flinced, "Do you hate me that much?"   
  
/Well I could be the tired joker  
  
Pour my heart to get you in  
  
Sacrifice my happiness  
  
Just so I could win  
  
Maybe cry...  
  
These tears of pearls/  
  
"No," Kagome sighed, "I guess I don't. It would make things so much easier for me if I did, if I could just blame you... But I can't when I- when its not your fault. I shouldn't have been so stubborn."  
  
"You can't blame yourself," Inu-Yasha sat down beside her, she still wasn't crying, "You said so yourself that Naraku was just looking for any excuse..."  
  
"But my mom, and my grandfather they..."She stumbled, but still no tears, "I saw my mother in my dream, she said that the Shikon-No-Tama was safe and that Naraku had lost once more. She... she stabbed herself... and died... Then Naraku said that he'd find me and steal the jewel for himself, and proceeded to burn down the shrine."  
  
"He can't hurt you while you're under the protection of the crown," Inu-Yasha gave her a reassuring hug, "Naraku can't lay a finger on you, Souta, Sango, or even Kirara while you all are within these city walls."  
  
/All these mixed emotions  
  
We keep locked away   
  
Like stolen pearls  
  
Stolen pearl devotions  
  
We keep locked away  
  
From all the world/  
  
Kagome nearly let a tear escape at hearing that, but no, she wouldn't cry. No more of her tears would be shown to this demon prince. He just didn't seem to get it. She didn't want to hear that she would be safe because of the crown, she wanted to hear that he was worried about her, that HE would protect her. Not that she really neaded it but that was beside the point.   
  
She sighed, maybe she had misunderstood his feelings, but couldn't he at least act like her friend? Couldn't he act the way he had back at the shrine in the woods? She tried to pull out of his embrace, but found it impossible, he was holding on tight...  
  
/We twist and turn   
  
Where angels burn  
  
Like fallen soldiers   
  
We will learn  
  
That once forgotten  
  
Twice removed  
  
Love will be the death...  
  
The death of you/  
  
"What's the matter Kagome," Inu-Yasha looked... concerned, "Why are you pulling away? Is it something I said?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Kagome looked into his golden eyes, "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"I..." that question and that look caught him off guard, he pushed away, "Feh, would you rather I be mean to you?"  
  
"That's not answering my question," Kagome persisted, "Why?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Answer my question first!"  
  
"Do I need a reason?"  
  
"Damnit Inu-Yasha!" Kagome stood up abrutly, "Fine then be a jack-ass!"  
  
As she tried to walk off, he reached for her hand. She let her miko powers surge out to singe his finger-tips. "I may be an unrefined miko," Kagome said without turning around, "But I assure you I am one of the strongest you'll ever meet. Don't take me lightly Inu-Yasha!" And with those words, she walked off.  
  
/All these mixed emotions  
  
We keep locked away  
  
Like stolen pearls  
  
Stolen pearl devotions  
  
We keep locked away   
  
From all the world/  
  
Gomen, Gomen! Sorry it took me so long to review! Been busy lately ^.^'! Ne way I hope this chapter was worth the wait...  
  
~Kagome (Wakaba's friend, not the Inu-Yasha 1): It's not her fault she was helping me with my pagent!   
  
~Wakaba: Shut up you! *covers up Kagome's mouth* Hehe, yeah... pagent... about that... Well my best best friend (a step up from my 2 best friends) was in our school's pagent. And she won-  
  
~Kagome breaks free: DAMN STRAIT! About time someone other than a prep or a prep wannabe won one of those things! Victory for the loserifics!  
  
~Wakaba steps far away from Kagome: Yeah... Sure... *runs far, far away* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3: Unwanted Emotions

Chapter 3: Unwanted Emotions  
Hey I know I've been gone a while, lots of stuff going on. The list includes going 2 Europe, going 2 the beach and getting hugged by a jellyfish, geting kicked out of my house, and getting a new compy so i had 2 switch my files. hehe For those of u who have seen Utena & know where my nickname comes from (my friends actually call me "Wakaba" more than my real name), Wakaba's b-day is March 14th, 4 days b4 mine ! Kewlies ne? and get this, my friend (nicknamed Juri), her b-day is on the 10th, putting Wakaba's b-day exactly between ours! I just thought I'd share that random info w/ u all. CAUSE I"M 18 NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: I do not own Inu-Yasha, wish I did, but hey, "If only wishes were made to come true," ne? I do, however, own a very cute Kirara plushie that my friend Utena (once again, nickname) gave me as an early b-day gift! ARIGATO UTENA-SAN! I also own this song, it is mine! I myself wrote it so if ne 1 reading this wants 2 use it they better ask first and give me credit (grr). Ne way, please tell me what u think of the song!  
  
/Dark loneliness so familiar A pain I want to endure I hate having you by my side And yet I need you even more/  
  
She spotted him from her balcony, he was sitting in one of the garden trees. She noticed that he seemed to have a habit of that. She had begun to notice a lot of things about him of late. Like how he loved to train, how he disliked his brother and visa versa, how he often went off to be by himself, and how he was staring at her when he thought she didn't notice. She had even begun to be able to finish his sentences in her mind and predict how he'd react if she said or did something, and she'd only been here a week.  
Often she found herelf gazing finly at him without knowing why. She never used to do theis sort of thing before due to the fact that she never really went outside her family shrine, what with Naraku after her and all. She touched the area on her side where the jewel lay just beneath her skin, and wondered if he even knew. Sure she'd let it slip more than once, but he hadn't even seemed to notice. Maybe he hadn't heard her, or maybe he actually didn't know what it was, which she found very doubtful. Whatever the case, it sure made it easier for him not to react.  
  
/I'm not some damsel in distress I can do fine on my own Don't need Mr. Shining Armor Oh why I am I so undone?/  
  
What infuriated her to no end was how he thought she needed protecting. If she couldn't protect herself, she had Sango to help her. They worked well together when it came to fighting. Of course lately Sango had been occupied with an odd monk named Miroku who had a thing for groping pretty women and asking them to bear his child. His main focus since they had arrived, had been Sango, having been put out by Inu-Yasha before he could even phrase the question. KAMI! Did he think she couldn't even take care of herself in such a simple situation as that? And yet, it was comforting to know that he cared about her. Unlike what she had previously thought, he actually wasn't doing it out of guilt, or else he would have sheilded Sango from the monk's request as well.  
  
/Don't you know I feel us getting closer And yet there is nothing I can do It should be so much easier for me To just live life hating you This isn't what I wanted at all So where are all of my regrets?  
I wish I didn't know What happens next/  
  
Suddenly Inu-Yasha looked up, noticing her in an instant. She couldn't help but smile at how suspicious he looked. "Hey," Inu-Yasha called up to her, "How long have you been up there watching me?"  
"Not long," she replied, "I just came ou here to do some thinking and I noticed you sitting there."  
"You mind if I come up?" he inquired.  
"Um..." she tried to conceal her crimson face, "It is YOUR home you know!"  
"That's not what I asked."  
"Er... Sure! Come on up!"  
In a single leap he was perched on the railing, "Thank you for inviting me!" He grinned.  
That did it. She began to laugh so hard she thought her sides would burst. He was thanking her, for inviting him up to a room in his own palace! It was as it she were part of the royal family herself!  
  
/You're so unlike the others You let me be me So this is what it feels like To truly be free/  
  
"What's so funny," Inu-Yasha's utter confusion only served to increase he laughter, "What damnit?!?!?"  
"You," she finally managed to gasp out, "You, and the way you're treating me like I actually belong here, like I'm part of the royal family or something!"  
"Feh, and what's wrong with that," she hadn't remembered him coming off the ledge, or being so close before, "What's wrong with you belonging here, like a part of the family?"  
"Because," conflicting emotions and questions bounced back and forth inside her head, "I'm not. I'm only here because of your generous hospitality."  
"Damnit! Quit throwing out that bull-shit!" he looked mad, "This isn't about hositality, or generosity, or me feeling guilty about what happened to your mom and gramps! And don't tell me you didn't say that cause I know you were thinking it! I'm not doing this to make myself look good or feel better! I'm doing this for you! Because I care about YOU!"  
  
/Don't you know I feel us getting closer And yet there is nothing I can do It should be so much easier for me To just live life hating you This isn't what I wanted at all So where are all of my regrets?  
I wish I didn't know what happens next/  
  
"...Because I love you..."  
It was so quiet she almost thought she had just imagined it, but one look into his eyes told her that she had heard correctly. He loved her. She had known this would happen, but now that it had what was she going to do about it? Did she love him back? She felt something for him, but she wasn't quite sure what those feelings were. It must be love she thought but why? I don't need this right now, this is the last thing I need  
Inu-Yasha stood there, watching every emotion flicker across her beautiful face. Honestly, he had felt the the exact same way when he realized his emotions for her. Many other girls threw themselves at him, and yet he went for the girl who hadn't even known he was there as she swept. This girl didn't care if he was a prince or a pauper, so he knew her response would not be based on his status or wealth. Her answer would be her pure, honest feelings.  
  
/Is this that silly emotion The one that they call love?  
Don't feel like taking the dive yet Could you give me a little shove?/  
  
"I can't love you... No...not can't, DON'T! I DON'T!! NO!" she collaped onto the balcony, shaking from held back sobs. She wasn't going to cry in front of him, not again, not EVER again.  
"Why not," he knelt beside her and pulled her towrds him, "Why can't you?"  
"Because I'm a miko," she would use that excuse, that one was undeniably true, "I have to remain pure... ((author note: this is true for all of you sceptics out there. Mikos are supposed to be virgins or else they loose their powers)) I have to keep my powers to protect the Jewel of Four Souls!"  
She looked up at him in shock as she clamped her hands over her mouth, there was no way he hadn't heard her that time! DAMNIT KAGOME YOU ARE SUCH A BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA  
"You have the Shikon no Tama?!?! But how... It doesn't matter. You," here it came, he'd demand the jewel like all other demons had done in the past... "Shouldn't base your feelings for me on that. I know you have to protect it, but there are other ways that don't require you giving up your happiness."  
"You don't... want the jewel? You know what the jewel is right?"  
"Feh, of course I know what it is! I'm a little peeved that ya' didn't let me in on this earlier, but I don't care about that right now I care about YOU!"  
  
/Don't you know I feel us getting closer And yet there is nothing I can do It should be so much easier for me To just live life hating you This isn't what I wanted at all So where are all of my regrets?  
I wish I didn't know What happens next/  
  
Well at that precise moment there was someone burst througghtthe door... ((AN- isn't there always? -)) Kagome tried to regain her composure as Sango burst though though the door.  
"I SWEAR IF THAT LECH GROPES ME ONE MORE TIME I'LL- OH! Good afternoon Inu-Yasha, perfect timing," there wasn't a doubt in Inu-Yasha or Kagome's minds as to who Sango was talking about. "Inu-Yasha could you please lock your friend in the dungeon or something?!?! For his own safety, before I KILL HIM!"  
She whirled around to face the monk who had just entered the room. Raising up her bone boomerang as a warning for him not to take another step. Kirara bounded in, fully transformed, between the two.  
Sango glared at Kirara, "Why the hell are you doing this Kirara!?!? Why are you protecting him?!?"  
Kirara simply stood there between the two.  
Kagome walked over to Sango to mollify her, "She probably just doesn't want you to do any permanent damage to the monk. He is a nice guy after all."  
"Kagome I'm touched," Miroku came up behind her and.  
SMACK SMACK BAM  
Both girls slaped the monk right before Inu-Yasha came flying at him, knocking him senseless.  
Inu-Yasha grabbed the unconcious monk by the robes and dragged him out the door, "If you didn't have to be at the festival tonight I WOULD be locking you in the dungeon. Kagom, please come tonight, I'll wait for you by the fountain out front."  
  
/Don't you know I feel us getting closer And yet there is nothing I can do It should be so much easier for me To just live life hating you This isn't what I wanted at all So where are all of my regrets?  
I wish I didn't know What happens next/  
  
Sango looked over at Kagome, "No way in hell you're missing that festival. Come on we've got to get you ready..."  
  
/Oh by God now I know What happens next/ 


End file.
